Backfired
by Phoenyxx
Summary: One shot. Hinted KL. No actual pairings. "I can’t believe Athrun and Meyrin ganged up on me like that!" Kira, the 'student', accidentally reverses the tables with his 'teachers'.


**Backfired**

**A/N:** I've always wondered about Kira and his abilities with the firearm especially that time when the covert ZAFT officers tried to assassinate Lacus. I mean he held the gun – lookin' real fine with it too I might add – but he didn't exactly use it. An 'Uhhh…wtf' moment for me before my brain kicked in: OH RIGHT! Kira never had military training lol.

**Warning: **Slight OOC. A play/joke on Kira's 'ultimate coordinator'-ness. Old story I wrote last year that I never posted.

**Note:** Occurs when the reunited Archangel crew are in space before the 'big bad final battle'. You know, just before Meer's death when they wanted to go shopping (lol, I still laugh. _Shopping_ omfg – they had time for shopping!).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

--

"Enlighten me again. Why did you two bring me here?"

"You're at the firing range because I'm going to teach you how to use a gun properly." Athrun glanced at him while readying his weapon.

Kira answered stubbornly, "But I don't want to know how to use a gun…"

Giggling, Meyrin handed Kira a small calibre shotgun and commented, "I can't believe you've never shot a gun before."

"Well, I've held a firearm…" He frowned and stared at the piece of metal in his hand. "But I haven't actually shot one with the intent to maim."

Meyrin started. "I don't exactly want to hurt anyone either. It's really only for self-defence."

Kira gripped the firearm and pretended to aim with it. "Did I mention that one time when someone handed me a gun and instead of shooting with it, I kind of…threw it?"

"You threw a loaded gun?" Meyrin gaped at him.

"I had to. Someone was about to attack us head on and…" Kira trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable by the shocked silence that followed his previous statement.

"I can't believe this…" She blinked. "You _are_ the pilot of Freedom right?"

Kira burned in embarrassment and Athrun coughed down laughter.

Realizing what she just said, Meyrin bit her tongue, and apologized hurriedly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that!"

"Kira, you don't throw loaded guns unless you want to endanger yourself and your allies," remarked Athrun seriously.

"I know that! It's just that my reflexes kicked in." Kira frowned, remembering how Cagalli similarly reprimanded him.

"Of course," Athrun assented, humouring him. The ex-ZAFT soldier then approached him and corrected his grip. "Focus now. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave and eat."

"If _you_ don't want to be here, and _I_ don't want to be here, then why are we here?"

"Unfortunately, if we want to protect Lacus properly, it's in our best interests for you to learn how to use a firearm properly." Athrun grinned wryly and added, "Since we can't exactly go shopping in our mobile suits."

"Very funny." Kira sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Athrun gestured with his hand. "You hold the gun like this with the index finger at the trigger-"

Glaring lightly, he interrupted, "I know how to pull the trigger on a gun."

Meyrin smiled, "Don't forget the safety."

Kira nodded and followed their instructions. Athrun even shot at one of the targets in demonstration, easily hitting the center of the bull's-eye.

When the short orientation was done, Athrun smiled lightly. "We'll both shoot the targets at the end of the firing range."

Both Athrun and Kira got into their booths and readied their respective guns. Meyrin glanced at both of them and noted how Kira's free hand kept twitching nervously.

Athrun called out, "Ready…Go!"

There was an explosion of sound as bullet after bullet flew across the firing range.

When they were finished, Kira glanced at the targets and grinned a bit. "That wasn't so bad." Then in realization, he frowned, slightly worried, "…But then again, they're not exactly living, breathing human beings. I just can't imagine myself maiming someone face to face like this."

He turned towards his two companions for support and finally noticed how both Athrun and Meyrin were gaping at his targets.

Meyrin asked him, eyes not leaving the marked cardboard cut-outs of his 'victims', "Are you sure you've never shot a gun before?"

Kira nodded. "Of course I've never. I hate guns."

"Lesson over," murmured Athrun. "You really didn't need much instruction, Kira." He clapped his shoulder. "You did better than me."

"I did?"

Apparently, Kira had shot down all the targets with one-hundred-percent perfect aim.

Meyrin glanced at the targets and then back at Kira. "Are you really, _absolutely_ certain you've never shot a gun before?"

Kira laughed nervously, "Beginner's luck?"

"Impossible." The young woman shook her head and contemplated openly, "Maybe you practice in your sleep…"

"I…Uhm…" Kira glanced at Athrun for some help against Meyrin but he was sorely disappointed.

"Maybe you could show me how you managed to hit the fifth target so cleanly," suggested Athrun as he looked back at the statistics displayed on the computer.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing that." Meyrin smiled. "Maybe you can give me some pointers too."

"Errr…But I don't exactly-" Kira hesitated when he saw the strange eager gleam in their eyes.

"Well?" Athrun gazed at him expectantly.

Kira had a sudden feeling that if he stayed, he wouldn't be able to escape so easily. They, who had more experience with firearms, would probably pester him, the guy that just shot his first gun, for lessons. He really didn't want to spend a whole afternoon in a firing range explaining something he really didn't understand.

Slightly let down by that prospect, he edged towards the exit of the room. "I -uhh- just remem-"

"Please Kira-?"

"-rememberedthatIhadplanswithLacusbye!"

He fled the room with as much dignity capable, trying not to appear as if he was running from a pack of wolves.

Meyrin and Athrun shared a look at his sudden departure.

She pouted lightly, "I can't believe he just ran away."

Athrun was silent for a moment before a sly grin made an appearance on his face. "Maybe we can ask Lacus to pull a few strings…"

--

**End**

...You better watch out Kira...Heh.

Spyrit


End file.
